Tadashi Bot
by onetyone
Summary: Hiro thinks of a new idea while watching a movie. This idea isn't nearly close to any other idea. This idea can change lives, and help people, like Baymax! Somewhat like Astro Boy, but i don't want to cross over it, so yeah. (GRAMMAR USED MAY BE WRONG)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

His eyes blinked open. His hands started to twitch, and his mouth opened slightly to gasp for air. His brown eyes opened, then quickly scanned the room. His breathing had calmed down. Hiro soflty grabbed his arm, and placed it on top of his head. His eyes then glanced down on what touched him.

"H-hiro?"

"Tadashi!" Hiro's eyes teared up.

~ Four Months Ago ~

"I miss you Tadsashi..." Hiro whispered himself, as he stared at his brothers tombstone. Hiro was wearing his hat, and his bag was on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro really deeply missed his older brother. It's nearly been a year since his death. Hiro wanted to see his brother again. The only things he can remember him by was his hat, and Baymax. Baymax would always cheer Hiro up with the testing videos Tadashi recorded. But when Baymax cannot cheer him up, Baymax calls his friends and makes them all meet up. And when they meet up, Hiro cheers up.

After going to see Tadashi, Hiro watches a movie. He boots up his PC and goes on Webflix. He clicks on Sci-Fi, and then boom. A movie called 'Astro Guy'. It's about the death of a scientist son, and he creates a robot to replace him. The robot has superpowers, such as rocket legs, butt guns, and eye lasers. This movie gave an idea to Hiro. He pulled out paper, and a pencil. All his idea's, he drew them. His idea's cluttered his head that he forgot the important things. How will he replica the human skin? How will he replica his eyes, his hair, his voice? Hiro had no idea what he would do.

"Baymax!"

"Hello, Hiro. What is it that you need?"

"Can you call in my friends, and tell them to meet me at the my lab, in the university?"

"Calling in, Hiro's friends. Done!"

Hiro grabbed his things, his drawings, his laptop, and dragged Baymax behind him. He got on Tadashi's old motor scooter, and headed straight to the university. He did stop for gas, but after that he headed straight to the university. When he arrived, all of his friends were there. Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wassabi, Fred, and Fred's butler were waiting at the door of Hiro's lab.

"So, what do you want this time, kid?" Go Go asked as she popped a bubble. Honey Lemon elbowed her, then glared at her.

"I have the best idea, ever. I got the idea from a movie called 'Astro Guy'. It's about a dead son, and his father built a robot of him to replace him. So, I thought of Tadashi 2.0!" Hiro said with glee, as the group of friends stared at him in curiosity.

"Hiro, that could take awhile... and how would we make a material that's like skin?" Wassabi said to Hiro, with bis hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought about that on the way here. I was thinking, maybe Honey Lemon can make a substance like skin, durable like skin, and a replica of skin!" Hiro said gleefully. Honey Lemon giggled.

"What about his memories, his internal organs, his face, or his body?" Go Go asked.

"In the movie, the dad used a piece of hair that he found in his sons hat. Maybe, if we-" Hiro got cut off.

"Hiro, you're already kinda wearing the hat. It must be covered in your hair now." Honey Lemon replied. Hiro, took the hat off, and clenched it tightly.

"I'll think so something else to use. For now, can you guys please help me..." Hiro asked as he started crying. His friends felt guilty for putting him down. They all looked at each other then back to Hiro.

'Fine, We'll help you!" Go Go said with an irritated tone.

"Great! Meet me back here tomorrow!" Hiro jumped up with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got the idea from watching Astro Boy... so yeah...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Six weeks after the conversation the group had, they had already made a lot of progress. Wassabi got the materials for Tadashi's body skeleton. It looks like the bones of a human body, but made out of whatever Baymax is made up of. Honey Lemon is nearly close to making a replica of the human skin. Go Go has the materials used for the rocket legs, arm cannons, and eye lasers. Fred got food. Hiro, well Hiro is still stuck on what to do with the DNA. Hiro searched in Tadashi's closet for hair on his clothes, and even asked Aunt Cass for what he needed. Nothing turned up.

While the others were busy on Tadashi's skeleton and body, Hiro was stuck in the lab, figuring out what to do. He had an idea to go to the doctors and ask for Tadashi's samples, but he thought that would be weird. While searching in Tadashi's old stuff in his lab, he somehow managed to drop a box on his head. He made a loud cry in pain. The inflatable Baymax inflated. Slowly, and carefully, Baymax walked over to Hiro.

"Hiro, what has happened this time? Is your pubescent body hurting?"

"No, I dropped a box on my head while searching for Tadashi's DNA samples, or whatever."

"If you needed DNA, why did you not ask me?"

"Becau- wait, you have Tadashi's DNA? Before the incident?"

"Yes, I also have yours, your Aunt Cass, and Hairy Baby, you call Mochi."

"Why didnt you tell me sooner? Baymax, show me! Wait no, upload it to this chip!"

"Upload complete."

"Thanks Baymax!"

Hiro had Tadashi's memories in a little chip. He plugged the chip to the computer, and watched his brothers memories. Tadashi's memories included when he built Baymax, when he cared for Hiro, even when he got arrested. Hiro thought the memories would stop at the incident, but he was wrong. His memories continued until he fell to the ground, slowly dying, then the explosion.

~ Tadashi's Memory ~

"Callaghan?! Where are you?" I screamed inside the burning. It was too hot, and I could barely breath. I tugged my shirt, and pulled it over my mouth and nose. I ran towards coughs, and groans. It must be Callaghan. It has to be. I ran as fast as I could. There he was, Callaghan. He grabbed the headband for the Micro-Bots. He protected himself using the bots. I all I thought about was Hiro, and my dead family. Next thing I knew, there was heat everywhere. I was lying dead on the ground. I didn't even say goodbye to Hiro.

~ Outside the Memory ~

Hiro's eyes were watery. His hands in fist. Baymax, behind him, wrapped his arms around him, and then patted his head.

"There there. Callaghan is in prison. Let us celebrate for the chip of Tadashi's memories."

"Yeah, you're right Baymax."

Hiro pulled the chip out, and ran to the outer lab. He looked around, and saw that Tadashi's robot skeleton was complete.

"Hey cool! Let's test it out!" Hiro laughed, as he ran to the new thing.

"Sure thing. Hold on." Wassabi said, typing on his computer. The skeleton started to twitch, and then walk around. The skeleton had a weird walk. A walk almost everybody had. It wasn't very Tadashi like. Maybe because it was only a skeleton, and not the finished product.

"Hey guys, I've got some great news! I got Tadashi's memories, and DNA!" The group of friends grinned, and Go Go plugged it into the computer to watch.

"Let's watch!" Go Go laughed. Moments later, the group of friends laughter became sobs due to the scene of the incident. Baymax pulled out lollipops, and everybody calmed down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Had to change the title b/c the dang '.' wouldn't show when i put 2.0! So here's chapter two!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"We should delete this memory. We shouldn't allow Tadashi remember this." Honey Lemon sudgested. She opened a video editing software, and extracted the death scene. So far, they only got the skeleton and his memories down. Next thing is to replica human skin, without actually taking it from an actual human, and his hair. After that, all they have to do is his face, and put him together!

~ Two Weeks Later ~

"It's done!" Honey Lemon screamed from her work station. Hiro ran over to her table, and saw a peached colored blob. It looked moist, and squishy. Hiro looked disgusted to touch it. Not even look at it.

"What is it?" Hiro asked, as if he was new to the world. Honey Lemon's face went from smilling, to a straight poker face. Hiro started to giggle at Honey Lemon. He had never seen her like that, so upset and dissapointed.

"It happens to be the skin repilca you asked for! I finally finished it! It's really like human skin! When you get cut, it looks like blood seeps out! You can wash it, pull on it, and whatever you do with human skin!" Honey Lemon stated as she showed examples to Hiro. Hiro had a bright grin across his face. Honey Lemon picked up the blob of skin, and walked over to where the skeleton was.

The skeleton was already the size of Tadashi's body. The arms were the size of Tadashi's arms, his legs too. His chest, his head, his feet, everything about was the same as Tadashi's body. Honey Lemon ripped off a piece of the skin replica, and placed it on the skeleton. It quickly adapted to the surface of the skeleton. Hiro was amazed that it looked just like human skin. The color of the skin was the exact same color as Tadashi's skin! Everything was coming together. Hiro was getting excited, and couldn't wait any longer to see his brother again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I lied! I update now! I lied again. that preview is in Chapter 4! anyways, chapter 4 is going to be up before I go to Los Angeles! also, sorry for the short chapter, i was rushing!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

"We're nearly there guys! Aww I'm so excited!" Hiro screamed in the lab. His group of friends we're all proud of their work. Two months, and a half of hard work. Tadashi's body, and head was perfect. He looked like an actual person, not just some random robot. Hiro was excited. The Tadashi Bot reminded Hiro of Baymax. Baymax and Tadashi have the same source of power, but Tadashi doesn't have to charge. They built him like an actual human. Sleep to charge, eat to refuel, excersize to practice. Everything a normal human would do, the Tadashi Bot could do.

He was finally finished. After nearly two months of work, he was finished. He looked so real. It was like he was never gone! Hiro was about to cry, but held it back because he didn't want to look like a baby in front of his friends. Hiro was holding Tadashi's hat, and the chip that held is memories. He walked up to the human looking robot, and plugged in the chip in his heart, just like Baymax.

Tadashi started to twitch, and start to move. Tadashi's eyes widened, and a bright light flashed behind his eyes. His eyes quickly shut, and the twitching got worse. Sparks were flying, and steam was letting out. Tadashi fell over, and Hiro's mouth dropped.

"No...n-no. All our hard work." Hiro started to cry in silent. The group of friends picked up the robot, and laid it down on the table in Hiro's lab. Hiro, still sobbing on his knees, thought about what went wrong, and then suddenly remembered Tadashi when he was building Baymax.

"There there, Hiro." Baymax rested himself onto of Hiro, then patting him on the head twice. Hiro's sobbing stopped, and got up. He hugged Baymax, and went back to his lab. He stared at the lifeless Tadashi Bot. Hiro let out a deep sigh, and rested his head on the table beside Tadashi.

"Hey H-hiro. We're gonna go. It's getting kinda late." Wassabi peeked his head into Hiro's lab. Hiro raised an arm, and waved goodbye. When the door closed shut, Hiro got up, and picked up the Tadashi Bot. He made it stand, and then he opened up its chest. Hiro adjusted a few things, and closed it up. He turned it on, and it started to twitch again.

"Come on. Come on!" Hiro chanted. Baymax, watching behind Hiro, imitated Hiro's hand gestures. The twitching stopped, and Hiro knew something went wrong again.

Suddenly, his eyes blinked open. He started to twitch again, and his mouth opened slightly to gasp for air. The light that came from behind his eyes turned off, and his brown eyes shinned. The gasps for air stopped, and became normal. Hiro grabbed his arm softly, and put it onto of his head. Tadashi's eyes suddenly glanced down.

"H-hiro?"

"Tadashi!" Hiro's eyes teared up, as they embraced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not crying. I'm sweating... from my eyes... anyways, I lied again. I couldn't wait any longer! I had so many ideas for future chapters, like Tadashi discovering his robot abilities, and Aunt Cass surprised to see Tadashi! and i also deleted the update chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter __Five_

"Okay, Aunt Cass, don't freak out." Hiro said to his Aunt, holding her wrists over her eyes.

"Why would I freak out?" she asked, giggling.

"Yeah, why would she freak out?" Tadashi suddenly asked.

"Hiro? Who's that? It sounds like Tadashi." Aunt Cass started to sweat. Or was it tears?

"Okay. Open!" Hiro giggled, and released her wrists. Aunt Cass' eyes began to water up.

"T-tadashi? Is that really you?" Aunt Cass slowly walks up to him, holding out her hand to reach his face.

"Aunt Cass, it's me!" Tadashi smiled, not knowing what the truth really was.

"Um, Aunt Cass... can you come here for a bit." Hiro asked, as he pointed his head towards the kitchen. Aunt Cass followed, and let go of Tadashi's face. "Aunt Cass, Tadashi doesn't know what happened. He's a robot I created with some friends help. We kinda manipulated his memories..."

'Oh... Okay Hiro. Thank you so much. I love you so much!" Aunt Cass pulled him in for a hug. A sudden knock on the wall was heard.

"Um, guys? Are you forgetting somebody?!" Tadashi asked, spreading his arms. They all grouped up, and embraced.

Later that night, Aunt Cass cooked up hot wings.

The next morning, Tadashi was up first. He barely slept, but somehow he was super hyper. Hiro, on the other hand, was sleepy and tired. Hiro fell asleep at 2 AM, because Tadashi was up catching up on _Ramen Robot_.

After breakfast, the two Hamada brothers were off to school, but they couldn't leave. Mochi was always in Tadashi's way. Mochi thought Tadashi wasn't Tadashi, so they ended up being late.

During school, the Hamada brothers were studying, and doing homework, until a sudden knock on the door was heard.

"Hiro! We're coming in!" The door flew open, and the four friends were shocked to see their old friend again.

"Tadashi! It's good to see yah!" A cry from Fred.

"Oh my gosh! Tadashi!" A squeal from Honey Lemon.

"Hey, Tadashi!" A yell from Wassabi.

"Tadashi!" And another cry from Gogo.

"Hey, guys!" Tadashi laughed, as his friends ran in for hugs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, kinda rushed it, but still! At least I updated! Next chapter is coming soon! Sooner than you'll expect!**


End file.
